coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8134 (26th May 2013)
Plot The hoardings come away from the outside of the Rovers which has been restored to its old appearance as the staff rush to prepare for its 2.00pm reopening. Rita is still concerned that Tina is tired out. Eileen and Paul try to persuade Dev to join them at the pub's re-opening. Inside that establishment, Gloria is in conflict with Sean as he wants to stick to hotpots but she wants the dining to include more upmarket food but Rita brings a note of harmony when she presents Stella with a reframed picture of Betty Williams. Carla's suspicions of Tracy and Rob haven't abated. The brewery hasn't delivered any lagers so Karl begs a supply off a caustic Leanne. Izzy begs Tina to tell her what's wrong but is angrily told to back off. After a countdown, the pub re-opens and Stella is touched that Leanne is there together with several cases of lager. The regulars descend on the pub which, as Norris points out hasn't undergone many changes. Dev cries off attending, clearly unable to set foot inside the pub for the time being. The first fight in the reopened pub almost kicks off when Chesney has a go at Ryan but Fiz drags him home. Tracy’s nervous as she worries that Carla suspects them of being involved in the theft. Trying to calm her nerves Rob insists the sooner they get rid of the silk the better. When Izzy makes it clear she disapproves of Ryan, Katy can’t hide her annoyance and makes a pointed remark about Gary. Mary persuades Dev to go to the pub where Stella makes a poignant speech about present and absent friends. Confused Izzy goes to tackle Gary and Tina about what Katy meant and overhears Tina talking about their "dirty little secret". She demands to know what she means. Tina caves and tells Izzy that Gary made a pass at her. As Izzy reels at the shock, Tina collapses in sudden pain... Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Ant Edmunds - Alexander Newland Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This was the first of a week of episodes (except for Wednesday due to football) shown at 9.00pm after bumper editions of Britain's Got Talent. This episode featured a trailer for the Monday episode inserted between the final scene and the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella and Karl grow increasingly desperate for everything to go to plan as they reopen The Rovers. Sophie and Jenna used the occasion to let their hair down, but it proves to be an emotional evening for a stressed-out Tina, who collapses in pain after an argument involving Izzy, Gary and Katy; and Rob and Tracy sense Carla's suspicions about their involvement in the silk theft. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns